Belbinal
"I deal high-grade, high-quality shit. You can't afford it, you can walk." Belbinal was an Elven alchemist and politician who also doubled as the crime lord The Mixer. Backstory Belbinal was the daughter of a well-off family in Dryadis. Bel was living a boring life, regular day job, husband, until one day her husband got mauled by a bear when traveling for work. She decided that if playing by the rules got you a boring life and a dead husband, might as well play outside the rules. She started small, brewing some narcotic potions for the local addicts. Soon she’d perfected her narcotic potions, and started focusing on expanding beyond a simple local distribution. Over a period of years, she built an illegal empire that spanned the entire Central Continent. She preferred clean business and got a reputation in the underworld as someone who would treat you as well as she treated you – no dirty deals, but she didn’t take any shit from anyone. All the while, she kept a public face, running an alchemist’s shop in Raj. It was there she met and befriended Asana, who interested her tremendously. On the illegal side, she met many a seedy character, including one William Maynots, who came into her employ. Campaign During the Harbinger Coup, her business was almost completely shut down in Stin Cepel, and a politician saw an opportunity to crack down on crime in Dryadis. Luckily, the Sandstriders were there to help her play some dirty politics and plant some false evidence of Lolth worship in his apartment. After her political problem was solved, she decided to run for her opponent's vacant seat. After Reclamation, she indeed was elected into the position her rival had vacated. With her network of spies, she got information other politicians wouldn’t have, and used it to make deals and get things done. She was so effective that many thought she would be next in line to become the Prime Minister. Unfortunately for her, Elendeil, a “goody-two shoes” elf, had been tracking her down and trying to prove she was also The Mixer. Elendeil hatched a scheme using one of the Mixer’s own operatives to try and draw her out. Death A meeting took place in the clearing of a wooded area. Before Belbinal said anything incriminating, she was shot in the back of the head by an arrow. The real culprit was Datari, a Tiefling assassin working for a rival crime boss called Eighth Son, but the murder was pinned on Elendeil. After Belbinal’s death, control of her organization fell to William Maynots. It was also revealed that she had a child - Benji - whom she had sent away. The Exiles and Vuul'kira When Belbinal died, her soul was sent to Vuul'kira, the Plane of the Unwanted. She arrived after the Events at the Old Gate and joined up with a group of Oasis Exiles on the eastern edge of the plane. Over time, she worked her way up to becoming their leader. She began brewing potions for Sharassa in exchange for a promise of safety for her people. But The Mixer was never one to rest on her laurels, and was always looking for an angle to exploit. When the Sandstriders came to the Exile camp, The Mixer saw an opportunity to unseat the Genasi, so she agreed to help them. Category:Dryadis Category:The Mixer Category:Crime Category:Reclamation Category:Awakening Category:Ally Category:Firesoul Category:Pilgrimage Category:Vuul'kira